


all the silver moons

by crossbelladonna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, happy birth san, there is a spider in this fic and hanamaki screams like a champ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that a <i>blowtorch?</i>”<br/>Hanamaki groans into his hands. “Just in case,” he says, muffled.<br/>“Just in case <i>what?</i>”<br/>Hanamaki drags a hand over his face, groaning.<br/>“I told you I have an intruder! I’m sure it’s here somewhere…”<br/>Matsukawa stares at him for a moment and then he bursts out laughing. Hanamaki stares at him in disgust.<br/>“You—” Matsukawa catches his breath, still laughing. Though this ought to make Hanamaki’s stomach flip—he has a nice laugh after all—he can’t help but frown this time.  This jerk. “Your intruder is a huntsman?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the silver moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tookumade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/gifts).



> [finger guns, runs and trips over] SAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! actually it's late bc,, my data expired,,  
> this is very ambiguously set in australia (though it probably doesnt seem like it at all) for reasons i do not completely understand but ehh  
> i did not know it was your birthday so this might be rushed there will be better material next time i WILL BE PREPARED HAPPY BIRTH!!!  
> ((enjoy the matsuhanas))
> 
> listened to: ["for him."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQRMJ-uLn98) by Troye Sivan!

Hanamaki believes he’s a pretty brave person.

Generally, he likes believing he’s not afraid of anything smaller than a dinner plate or even something adequately larger than it. He’s not, for one, afraid of a cockroach or two. Or maybe a moth. Rats. Passing grass snakes. It’s an instinct ingrained in him now.

(Though deep inside he knows he tries his best to clean his garden, not only to impress the neighbor right across him who keeps watering his gardenias without a shirt on, a fact that definitely doesn’t bother Hanamaki or anything, but also to keep the unwanted visitors away.

And by visitors he means the critters.)

His house is by all means immaculate and not even a line of ants can escape Hanamaki’s (gentle) shooing. Sometimes however, the guests though uninvited still manage to get in without Hanamaki’s knowledge and randomly appear in places that he doesn’t expect.

The attic for example, a place they already seem to love even though Hanamaki has only been here for less than a year.

Hanamaki is slightly cautious, keeping it in mind as he moves a box containing his gardening books, careful as he takes the books with him and nearly gets the scream of his life when he sees something huge and eight-legged flattened at the very bottom.

Needless to say, he stumbles back, his back hitting the wall as he steadies himself with even breaths despite that his heart is pounding loudly in his ears from the start he got.

 _It’s dead_ , his first thought as he gathers his wits and takes a step towards it again trying to affirm his initial belief. It gives him a little relief to see that the flattened shape at the bottom of the box is only the molted skin of a spider, a rather large one—the size of his hand approximately but it’s been flattened when the books had tumbled over it.

And then a short wave of anxiety— _it’s out there somewhere._

Hanamaki rolls his eyes. “Don’t be stupid, it’s long dead by now,” he says just in case the spider is still around to listen though he’s not sure spiders have ears.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t throw sketchy glances towards corners wherever ventilation is near. It’s a little disconcerting to have possibly eight eyes trained at you at any moment.

He needs some air, Hanamaki decides.

 

Needing some air would mean going outside and possibly seeing his attractive neighbor, something he doesn’t hate very much but if anything, it’s _distracting._ So he takes his gardening book with him, the main reason he took it out the attic anyway and steps outside, immediately seeing his neighbor who thankfully has his shirt on this time and is currently lounging on his porch, sunglasses on and leaning back on a chair.

Hanamaki hides his face with the book, convincingly eyeing the flowers he’s grown while peeking. Eventually, he starts to actually read the book and finds himself wanting to put cacti in his lawn, something that surprises him too. Cacti aren’t so bad; they’re misunderstood.

Perhaps like spiders but Hanamaki refuses to think about it. After all, he’s not afraid.

“Eh…you’d want cactus flowers in your garden?”

Hanamaki’s heart shoots up his throat for the second time in the span of a few hours, looking up and behind him and sees his neighbor crouching to him, smiling crookedly.

His dark eyes are bright with amusement, sunglasses pushed back over his messy curls and he’s peering at the book Hanamaki is holding, his obvious taller height making it easy for him to leer.

When Hanamaki doesn’t answer, still staring, his neighbor’s expression turns into surprise, thick eyebrows rising.

“Have you forgotten my name again?”

Hanamaki almost snorts. _As if_.

“Not at all, Matsukawa-san,” Hanamaki’s lucky his voice doesn’t waver.

Matsukawa actually snorts, rolling his eyes then mimicking under his breath, “ _Matsukawa-san_ ,” like he always does as though Hanamaki isn’t right in front of him but then his crooked smile widens.

“Have you read the _hanakotoba_?”

Hanamaki has heard about it; he even has the book, he’s certain but he still frowns and doesn’t get the chance to reply when Matsukawa laughs softly.

“You haven’t,” he says smugly and shrugs. “well, cacti aren’t very hard to maintain and…the flowers are pretty.” He still looks amused.

“What’s so funny?” Hanamaki narrows his eyes and then turns defiant. “I have that book.”

“Oh! Will you get it, then?” Matsukawa tilts his head.

Hanamaki stands up immediately, looking up at Matsukawa boldly.

“Sure let me just—” he pauses, eyes widening as he realizes his mistake. He’s going to have to get in the house again even though he wanted to stay out of it in the first place. Who knows where that thing is lurking.

Okay, so maybe he’s not braver than he believes.

“I mean!” Hanamaki says, putting his hands on his hips still being daring. “I don’t have to get it. You can tell me.”

Matsukawa’s smile is small and wily.

“But it’s more exciting if you figure it out yourself.”

_Who does this guy think he is under that attractive face and fine muscles._

“I’m gonna go now.” Hanamaki says and because he loves facing death in the face, he steps back inside his house, being mindful to stick his tongue out at Matsukawa who shakes his head at him, still smiling.

 

Somehow the frightening feeling comes back especially when he’s bathing, even when the bathroom window has been locked but he knows better. He may not be as brave as he thinks but he’s not stupid.

His showers turn from half an hour to barely ten minutes and he’s toweling off when he feels something slither down his back that he immediately feels the spike of abject terror, scream lodged in his throat and he wonders for a wild moment if he’s going to slip and fall and bang his head into unconsciousness in the bathroom and emergency services is going to find him naked and helpless because of a non-venomous spider.

But his thoughts get ahead of him very fast and he swivels around so fast to face the offending spider he expects and only sees the violet sponge loofah he had apparently grabbed along with his towel and he stares at it some more in contemplation.

Hanamaki huffs in irritation.

“Okay, Mr. Spider,” he calls out because he may be losing a fight over a spider that he hasn’t even seen yet. “You win this time.”

 

He may have slammed his door a little too hard when he decides to get air again, wondering if he should call in actual pest control to find a spider that may be imaginary this entire time.

He hears a speculative hum and he looks up and sees Matsukawa leaning on his fence on the other side, eyeing him, smiling politely.

Without a shirt on.

He’s got his sunglasses up his head again and he has a blue hand sprinkler on one hand, the other waving at Hanamaki lazily.

“Bad time?” he calls out.

“What? No,” Hanamaki says too quickly.

Matsukawa nods earnestly, leaning back now and running a hand through his hair before focusing on his gardenias.

“Do you lose all of your shirts at once?” Hanamaki finds his stupid mouth saying before he can help it.

Matsukawa looks up, surprised. He blinks confusedly.

“What?”

“Just wondering.”

“Are you looking?” his crooked smile.

Hanamaki scoffs. “Ever heard of sunburn?”

Matsukawa laughs. “I have, yeah. Have _you_ heard of sunscreen?”

Hanamaki should’ve seen this coming.

“Okay, I get it, bye,” he turns back towards the door.

“Busy?” Matsukawa calls and Hanamaki’s hand stops at the doorknob. He turns back slightly, making a face.

“No,” he says. Matsukawa raises an eyebrow. “Yes.” Hanamaki amends.

Matsukawa hums again, thoroughly enjoying this.

“Hmm, with what?”

“I don’t have to tell you.”

“No you don’t. Just maintaining a friendly, neighborly conversation because we haven’t had that for a while, have we, Takahiro-kun?” Hanamaki can hear his smile.

Hanamaki studies him for a while, cheeks definitely not hotter than the outside sunlight. Matsukawa moved to the area about five months back and it didn’t take him long enough to bond with the other neighbors. Hanamaki had crept in and out of his house in the first few days, wary when he sees the movers and Matsukawa’s bright, teasing smile and constant appraisal, already calling Hanamaki by his first name like they’ve known each other for ages.

Hanamaki had stubbornly returned the greetings with polite grace, calling him insistently with a meek _–san_ tacked to his name. It wasn’t easy when your new attractive neighbor took a liking to watering his plants without a shirt on. Eyes up and looking at him right in the eye usually does it.

It took one grass snake incident for him to overcome initial shyness, grabbing Matsukawa out of nowhere and screaming about a snake shamelessly.

It was, for one, a thought he likes forgetting immensely.

“We did talk yesterday,” Hanamaki counters.

“Ah, that we did. Did you ever find out what cacti means?”

Hanamaki pauses. “I don’t know.” It’s not technically a lie; he forgot about it.

Matsukawa’s smile widens.

“That’s too bad. What’s up with you by the way? You’ve been looking like someone’s out to get you.”

 _Oh man_.

“Nothing I…there’s—” Hanamaki gestures vaguely. “—an intruder.”

Matsukawa looks mildly alarmed. “A what?”

Probably worded that one wrong. Hanamaki waves a hand dismissively.

“No, no it’s not what you think. It’s nothing. I’ll just…” he motions to the door and opens it. “…go, don’t mind it bye, Mattsun.”

“Take care there,” Matsukawa says, slightly bothered.

When Hanamaki closes the door, Matsukawa leans back on his fence, putting his glasses back on and feeling satisfied for some reason.

“ _Mattsun_ , huh,” Matsukawa bites back a smile.

 

The possible thought of a gigantic spider lurking around his home disappears momentarily when Hanamaki accidentally makes too much of the hamburger steak he likes making, cooking on autopilot and now he’s faced with a big plate of steak he won’t be able to finish by himself.

For some reason, he thinks of Matsukawa’s annoying crooked smile and finds himself grabbing the phonebook and looking over the same kanji written on his mailbox. Making amends for impolite deeds is the key to a good neighbor connection.

 _Matsukawa Issei_.

“Issei,” Hanamaki smiles amusedly. He’s not very quiet contrary to his pretty name.

And he thinks: _What am I doing?_

Even more so when he picks up his phone and starts dialing: _What the_ heck _am I doing?_

A smooth, cool voice answers.

“Hello?”

Hanamaki clears his throat. “Uh, hi, good evening. It’s Makki. Your neighbor, Hanamaki.”

Immediately, the voice in the other end softens with a laugh.

“Ah! Takahiro-kun,”

_Who gave him the right—_

Hanamaki exhales slowly, his heart dancing.

“Have you eaten dinner?”

“Oh,” Matsukawa is obviously grinning. “I haven’t, no.”

“Great. Come over.”

“Huh?” Either he’s genuinely surprised or he’s a really good actor.

Hanamaki bites the inside of his cheek trying not to feel regret.

“I made too much food…just come over it’s embarrassing.”

Matsukawa’s laugh is low and goes straight into Hanamaki’s heart.

“Right, let me just get a shirt.”

Hanamaki rolls his eyes and unthinkingly mumbles, “Gross, Issei,” before ending the call and hearing Matsukawa’s small noise of surprise before the call cuts off makes Hanamaki realize what he just did and he grips the phone in his hand tight, air suddenly a little difficult and he wonders if throwing the phone across the room would startle the spider he’s been thinking about out of his home.

 

The three knocks he hears are rather enthusiastic and Hanamaki almost drops his glass.

“Come in, it’s open!”

He hears the door open and he fidgets from where he’s standing by the kitchen counter and when Matsukawa appears in the hallway, wearing a nice black shirt, hands in his pockets as he looks around curiously, Hanamaki takes a long swig of water.

“Do you usually just leave your door open?” Matsukawa looks at him, finally, looking a little incredulous.

Hanamaki shrugs. “It’s not like anyone will come barging in anyway.”

Matsukawa sighs. “Here you are and you were talking about having an intruder.”

“I told you it’s not—”

“Are those orange peels on your window?” Matsukawa says, delightedly.

“I-It keeps the spiders out…”

Matsukawa blinks. “Spiders?”

“Uhuh…,”

Matsukawa moves forward, looking at the top of Hanamaki’s fridge.

“Is that a _blowtorch?_ ”

Hanamaki groans into his hands. “Just in case,” he says, muffled.

“Just in case _what?_ ”

Hanamaki drags a hand over his face, groaning.

“I told you I have an intruder! I’m sure it’s here somewhere…”

Matsukawa stares at him for a moment and then he bursts out laughing. Hanamaki stares at him in disgust.

“You—” Matsukawa catches his breath, still laughing. Though this ought to make Hanamaki’s stomach flip—he has a nice laugh after all—he can’t help but frown this time.  This jerk. “Your intruder is a huntsman?”

“Can’t we just eat dinner in peace,”

“It’s a little funny.”

“Issei, you can also leave,”

Matsukawa smiles widely, pleased and leans against the cabinet at the hip, folding his arms across his chest.

“That’s okay, you can always yell if you see it I’ll get rid of it.”

“Nice try. I’ll only yell if there’s an actual intruder.”

Matsukawa shakes his head solemnly.

“You don’t want that—ah but you can always use your blowtorch but it’s a fire hazard,”

Of course, Hanamaki plays along at this point.

“It’s a more preferred death than spiders,”

“ _Hiro_ ,”

Hanamaki almost drops his glass a second time. _A nickname._ Oh boy his palms are sweating.

“Let’s eat!” he says hurriedly.

 

Hanamaki gets an excuse out of the spider scenario somehow.

“Ah, Hiro!” Matsukawa waves at him from his porch when Hanamaki zooms out the door holding his gardening book, more of a prop than reading material at this point though he remembers quite well that that was the intention in the first place.

Matsukawa looks very nice in a tank top, Hanamaki decides.

“Hey!” he calls back and Matsukawa motions for him to come so he does, jogging until he’s under the shade of Matsukawa’s porch.

Hanamaki looks back at his house, the view new to him and he’s a little mortified to realize you can easily see him zooming out the door from this distance.

“Have you found your secretive friend?” Matsukawa wants to know. It’s become an inside joke days after he found out. Hanamaki still dreads about it but it’s curbed a great deal with Matsukawa beside him.

“Not yet.” Hanamaki tells him.

“Ah, you’ll find him soon,”

And then he thinks: _hopefully not yet_ and he realizes what a mistake that is.

Hanamaki watches as Matsukawa pulls off the garden hose that’s hanging on his porch.

“You’re really into gardening aren’t you?” Hanamaki muses.

Matsukawa turns to him and does a brief wink.

“I own a flower farm, actually.”

“No shit.”

Matsukawa laughs. “I’m not joking! I mostly work at home though I go there once in a while. Come with me to the back, my camellias are blooming.”

And that’s how Hanamaki gets dragged by Matsukawa by the arm to the back of his house where he shows off his apparently bigger garden that Hanamaki didn’t even think he’d have. There are flowers there that Hanamaki didn’t really have a name for before, all under a green roof in neat rows each spaced out from each other with little labels on the pots.

Matsukawa immediately starts pointing out the ones he likes, explaining fascinating facts to Hanamaki who’s watching him with amusement.

“…good for tea,” Matsukawa is explaining, pointing at the red camellias he’s showing off and it makes Hanamaki smile.

When they pass a row of gardenias that Matsukawa also has in his front yard, he looks at Hanamaki rather affectionately, handing him a fully bloomed flower. He still hasn’t let go of Hanamaki’s arm.

“Rather appropriate for you to be here right?” Matsukawa says. “Since your name can literally be _flower_.”

Hanamaki exhales slowly, eyes not leaving that smirk playing in Matsukawa’s lips and wonders for a long time if it’s an appropriate time too, this time to pull him down and kiss him there.

 

It’s a bit harder to think clearly around him once the thought starts to appear. Suddenly all Hanamaki can see clearly is dark hair and pink lips and it’s even more distracting to see than his muscles for once.

It also seems like they’re both trying to out-cook each other, preparing too much food than they can eat alone to bring up some excuse to call each other up like teenagers flailing around with phone calls so it’s become a natural reaction for Hanamaki to lean against the door after he opens it to see Matsukawa grinning outside.

“Hi,” Matsukawa says breathily.

Hanamaki quirks a smile. “What is it this time?”

“I made too many cream puffs. Again.”

Hanamaki might like cream puffs a lot.

“You’re not very good with estimates are you?” he says as though he hasn’t been doing this as well.

Matsukawa laughs, shaking his head.

“On the topic of statistics though, what’s the probability of you eating dinner with me tonight?”

His pounding heart. “It’s pretty compelling.” Hanamaki says.

 

Hanamaki can’t really say he forgot about his (probably) lurking uninvited guest. It’s been in the back of his head all this time though positively deeply buried into his subconscious whenever he’s talking to Matsukawa who’s now digging a hole in Hanamaki’s lawn so he can help plant the cacti Hanamaki had bought.

It definitely didn’t cross his mind until another neighbor of theirs come by, wondering what they’re up to.

“Ah, Akiyama-san, we’re planting cacti,” Matsukawa says though he’s doing most of the job.

Akiyama looks pretty interested. She’s the sweet old lady living right next to Matsukawa. Hanamaki is quite fond of her, reminds him of his grandmother.

Akiyama laughs softly. “Is that so? That’s an odd choice, Hanamaki-kun,” she tells Hanamaki.

“Cacti are the most misunderstood plants in the world,” Hanamaki says.

They both stare at him, Matsukawa with a tiny smile of amusement and Akiyama with a bewildered expression.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” She says though, finally smiling. “And they’re very interesting plants.”

Matsukawa nods earnestly. “Oh they are, alright.”

Hanamaki narrows his eyes and makes a mental note of finally looking it up the _hanakotoba_.

“It’s very nice of you to help him, Matsukawa-kun,” Akiyama says. “I heard your farm is thriving.”

“It comes naturally to me, thank you Akiyama-san.”

“Are you out for a walk?” Hanamaki wants to know and Akiyama sighs pleasantly, nodding.

“Yes indeed. I got quite the scare earlier! There was a huntsman in my bathroom—you know how they’re easily scared and run away very fast?” she laughs to herself as Hanamaki visibly freezes, smile frozen on his face. Matsukawa has stopped digging.

“You’d think I’m used to them by now, it’s still very surprising.” Akiyama continues.

“Hah…terrifying,” Hanamaki coughs.

“Indeed,” Matsukawa agrees, almost amused.

“That’s true but we can’t really help it,” Akiyama says. “Anyway, I should get going. Don’t want to bother you with your work,” she smiles and winks at Hanamaki knowingly. “Don’t forget to watch out for eight-legged visitors.”

Her warning sticks to Hanamaki even as she walks off to her house.

Matsukawa is now staring at him with unparalleled amusement.

“Are you still worried about your little friend?”

“It’s not very little when it’s the size of your hand.”

“Your enormous friend?” Matsukawa corrects.

“Issei, you don’t need to visualize.”

Matsukawa laughs aloud. “Hey, you have a blowtorch you’re practically fearless.”

“KEEP DIGGING.”

 

It’s nothing. He doesn’t want to think about it and would rather think of the blooming and rather scrambled feelings going around his head. Or chest. Or wherever else in his body that he’s getting this feeling from.

He thinks instead of pinpointing what it is as he peeks out of his window to watch Matsukawa putting back his garden hoe in the compartment on his porch. The sun is setting now and he looks really nice with all the orange and pink hues outside.

So maybe he’s not sure how to determine it yet.

He does however, know the feeling of unadulterated terror when he moves the curtains to the side and something hairy and moving lands on his shoulder.

Needless to say, Hanamaki’s shrill scream of horror is completely accounted for.

 

Matsukawa almost jumps in a start, hand about to open his door, when he hears high-pitched screaming coming from Hanamaki’s residence.

He immediately turns around, alarmed and the screaming stops followed by telltale sounds of glass shattering.

“What on earth,” he mumbles, grabbing his garden hoe once more and hurries forward, crossing Hanamaki’s lawn in quick strides and he hears another short scream and another shattering noise.

“Hiro!” Matsukawa yells, knocking on Hanamaki’s door forcefully. “What’s going on?!”

“—AAH! ISSEI THERE’S—”

There’s a sound of something being thrown at the door and Matsukawa jumps when Hanamaki screams again.

Matsukawa clicks his tongue and turns the doorknob, finding it unlocked.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING—HOLY SH—” he demands loudly as he opens the door and steps in and is cut off when he sees Hanamaki who looks absolutely horrified, picking up a large book and throwing it towards Matsukawa’s direction.

He quickly ducks to avoid the projectile and when he stands up again he only realizes that Hanamaki is standing on the living room table, dancing around.

“WHAT’S GOING ON WITH YOU?!” Matsukawa yells in a start and Hanamaki starts pointing wildly on the floor.

“THE SPIDER—AHH DON’T MOVE THE COUCH— _ISSEI!_ ”

Matsukawa does it anyway, pushing the couch with the hoe and then he sees it—Hanamaki wasn’t joking after all, it was probably the size of a dinner plate—and it’s now trying to get away, it’s spindly legs running fast towards the hoe Matsukawa’s holding as he tries to bat it away towards the door.

Hanamaki is screaming again.

Matsukawa, on the other hand, is grinning.

“HIRO! It’s not a snake!”

“ _GET IT OUT!!_ ”

“I’m tryi—”

The huntsman completely misses the concept of going straight out the door and turns back around right to the table Hanamaki is standing on and as expected, Hanamaki’s answering shriek is high enough to shatter glass.

Instinctively, he jumps off the table, right towards Matsukawa who is flabbergasted and reflexively opens his arms to catch the screaming boy.

A horrifying picture would be them falling over and having the spider turn in on them but Matsukawa steels himself and Hanamaki doesn’t let go, clinging on to him still shouting “GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!”

Matsukawa peers behind Hanamaki’s head and sees the spider now on top of the table stock still.

“Calm down, _calm down_! It’s just right there, see?” Matsukawa exclaims, trying to point towards the table. “We just have to catch it,”

Hanamaki immediately lets him go, backing away to the door, eyes narrowing.

“You do it.”

Matsukawa rolls his eyes and sets his hoe down.

“Yeah, I will. Go get me a Tupperware to put it in.”

Hanamaki runs to the kitchen speedily, bumping against a cabinet along the way and Matsukawa inspects the mess Hanamaki has made in disbelief. There’s a shattered vase in the corner of the room and a number of books are strewn all over.

The spider is still on the table.

When Hanamaki comes back with a Tupperware, he also comes back with the blowtorch and Matsukawa has to use his entire willpower not to start laughing because Hanamaki genuinely looks stricken.

“DO IT, _hurry_ ,” he says.

Matsukawa flashes him a smile and takes the Tupperware out of Hanamaki’s clammy hands.

“Relax, I’ll do it okay?”

Once it’s out of his hands, Hanamaki goes out of the house, only moving to watch Matsukawa from outside the living room window in real seriousness that Matsukawa wants to laugh again.

And now Matsukawa faces the fairly huge enemy that’s still sitting still on the table.

Matsukawa sighs. “Be nice,” and covers it over with the Tupperware, hearing Hanamaki’s faint whoop in the other side.

 

Later, they’re silent as they sit side by side Hanamaki’s doorstep, listening to the crickets that are probably the next in line dinner for the huntsman they just released.

(Matsukawa insisted they did and they released it in the shrubbery a good few yards away from Hanamaki’s house.

“They eat pests, you know,” Matsukawa says as he opens the Tupperware to let it out, Hanamaki keeping a good distance away. “There’s a lot of them in the farm so I’m pretty used to it.”

“That’s good to hear but keep it away from me.”)

And now everything is sinking in, Hanamaki feels the sinking feeling of shame as he stares off into the distance, Matsukawa with his head on his knees beside him.

Hanamaki looks at him the same Matsukawa turns his head and Hanamaki flinches, embarrassed and he feels his cheeks get warmer.

“I’m sorry for jumping on you earlier,” Hanamaki says quietly.

Suddenly, Matsukawa’s shoulders start shaking and Hanamaki realizes he’s laughing into his hands.

Hanamaki makes a face. “Don’t make me regret that apology.”

Matsukawa straightens up, grinning.

“Sorry, the adrenaline rush is fading.”

“You’re supposed to be nice to me, I almost died.”

Matsukawa stretches his long legs in front of him, smiling crookedly.

“To be honest, I thought you were joking about it.”

Hanamaki eyes him pointedly and gives him a good smack on the shoulder he deserves, only making Matsukawa laugh again, raising his hands in surrender.

“I swear! Okay, I’m sorry it’s just—” Another laugh.

Hanamaki grits his teeth. “Finish the sentence.”

Matsukawa smiles slyly.

“I just had a fleeting thought that you made it up so you can spend more time with me.”

Hanamaki sucks in a breath, thoughts eventually landing on a simple _well he’s not entirely wrong_ before he huffs indignantly.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Hanamaki says complacently.

Matsukawa is staring at him now with soft contemplation.

“I’d like to try though,” he says. “getting ahead of myself. If you’ll let me.”

Hanamaki’s heart is pounding for a different reason altogether.

“Ah,” Hanamaki breathes. Matsukawa’s gaze is gentle, his devious will still right there and Hanamaki takes it all in. “Issei,” he says.

For once, Hanamaki is happy Matsukawa is taller than him. Easier for him to reach down, easier for him to caress Hanamaki’s cheek, easier for him to lean forward, their lips meeting and mouths opening under each other.

Hanamaki reaches to him, hands into his hair and against him, he can feel Matsukawa smile.

“I should probably mess up my estimate for cream puffs again,” Matsukawa whispers.

“You don’t need to ask.” Hanamaki says.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAN!!
> 
> > huntsman spiders, bathroom friends. they aren't dangerous but,, ahh,,, that terror u feel. makes u feel very alive.  
> > cactus flowers mean lust/sex in the hanakotoba hehe  
> gardenias - secret love  
> camellia (red) - in love  
> > also Mattsun's kanji for "Issei" (一静) means "quiet one"
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossbelladonna) | [tumblr](http://crossbelladonna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
